


Oser le changement (ou une rencontre qui boulversa des acquis)

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Oser le changement [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM Scene, Dominant Masochism, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [Modern UA] Sansa est un jeune étudiante en droit, célibataire et indépendante. Un jour, elle entre dans un magasin des plus particulier. Elle ne pensait pas alors que sa vie en serait ainsi chamboulée.
Relationships: Yara Greyjoy/Myrcella Baratheon
Series: Oser le changement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Oser le changement (ou une rencontre qui boulversa des acquis)

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS cet nuit après les fics de cet aprem'. Attention il y a des scènes BDSM explicites donc si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise passés votre chemin. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Oser le changement (ou une rencontre qui boulversa des acquis)**

Sansa venait d'entrer dans un sexshop, c'était la première fois qu'elle parcourait les rayons de ce genre de magasins. Elle ressentait un mélange d'euphorie et de stress en laissant son regard se promener sur les différentes étagères et les nombreux présentoirs. Il y avait de tout : cravaches en forme de cœur, vibromasseurs, menottes et divers sextoys. Et tandis qu'elle se perdait dans les rayonnages, quelqu'un entra derrière-elle. De peur d'être reconnue, elle prit le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et elle se dirigea vers la caisse. La louve tenta un rapide regard en arrière pour voir qui était entré, c'était Margaery, la fille la plus populaire de la fac. 

Rapidement, elle fut face à la caissière, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux rouges feu, une coloration très probablement. Elle les portait lâchés et longs, ce qui lui donnait une aura des plus envoûtantes. 

\- Vous l'achetez pour vous ? demanda-t-elle 

Sansa, essayant de calmer son stress d'être ainsi découverte, reprit pied dans la réalité. Elle allait acheter un martinet, manche en bois et une douzaine de lanières de cuir. 

\- Je … je …, bafouilla-t-elle

\- C'est votre première fois ici. 

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. La caissière mit son achat dans un sac en papier avec une étiquette en tissu en cadeau. 

\- Comme ça vous pourrez inscrire dessus le nom de celui qu'il rougit. 

Puis elle paya et s'en alla le plus vite possible, prenant garde à ce que la rose ne la reconnaisse pas. En rentrant dans le petit appartement qu'elle louait, elle ressortit l'objet et le rangea dans un coin avec l'étiquette toujours vierge, invisibles à ces éventuels visiteurs. Puis son quotidien reprit comme à son habitude, heureusement pour elle Margaery ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnue. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de réputation à la fac, en droit cela pouvait signifier la fin d'une carrière, même si elle n'avait pas encore démarrée. 

Mais, son achat ne quittait pas son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais reçu la fessée lorsqu'elle était enfant, comme le reste de sa fratrie, mais elle avait une sorte de fantasme dessus. Elle n'avait jamais été adepte des pratiques sado-masochistes, en tout cas le pensait-elle, mais au moins une fois elle aurait aimé savoir ce que cela faisait d'être couchée en travers des genoux de quelqu'un et d'être totalement à la mercie de cette personne. De sentir la honte la submerger alors qu'elle est fessée comme une petite fille qui aurait fait une bêtise. Elle pourrait retourner au sexshop, juste pour voir. Oui, c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. 

C'est ainsi que le week-end suivant, elle retourna dans la fameuse boutique et y resta jusqu'à sa fermeture. Elle n'y était pas restée longtemps, elle était juste venue tard. Dans son sac à main se trouvait le martinet qu'elle avait acheté, avec son nom sur l'étiquette qu'elle avait collé au manche. 

\- Madame, le magasin va fermer. 

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa la louve

\- Je vous reconnais, vous êtes venue la semaine dernière. 

\- Oui, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix

\- Si vous voulez je vous paye quelque chose à boire. 

Elle la regarda avec des yeux à la fois apeurés et intrigués. Cela fit sourire la caissière aux cheveux de sang. 

\- Ce n'est pas un plan drague, dit-elle pour la rassurer, j'ai déjà une petite amie et elle me suffit très largement. Mais nous pourrions être amie, quand dites-vous ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Génial ! Vous pouvez m'attendre dehors deux petites minutes le temps que je ferme le magasin et que je prenne les clés ? 

\- Bien sûr. 

C'est ainsi que vingt cinq minutes plus tard, la rousse pénétra dans la maison de la caissière, qui avait dit s'appeler Yara. Elle enleva ces chaussures dans l'entrée et laissa son sac sur le un tabouret, ouvert. 

\- Un jus de fruit ? lui proposa-t-elle, ou bien vous préférez de l'alcool ? 

\- Le jus de fruit m'ira très bien, merci. 

Elles s'installèrent autour de la table, chacune avec un verre dans la main. 

\- J'ai vu, lorsque votre sac était entrouvert, qu'il est dedans. Il était bien pour vous alors ? 

\- Je n'ai jamais reçu la fessée, Yara. 

\- Ce n'est pas un problème ça, il faut un début à tout. Myrcella était comme vous. 

\- Myrcella ? demanda la rousse 

\- Ma petite-amie. Elle travaillait aujourd'hui. 

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer une blonde, de petite taille et avec un visage encore enfantin. 

\- Yara ? demanda-t-elle, qui est-ce ? 

\- C'est une des clientes du magasin, elle est revenue après avoir acheté un de nos articles la semaine dernière. 

\- Oh, enchantée … 

\- Sansa, lui dit-elle, je m'appelle Sansa.

\- Enchantée Sansa. 

La lionne posa sa veste sur un porte-manteau avant de se diriger vers l'étage. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait troqué ces vêtements de ville contre un haut de pyjama blanc et une jupe courte qui masquait tout juste ces fesses. C'est alors qu'elle les vit, les marques rouges sur les cuisses de la petite-amie de Yara. 

\- Myrcella aime encore se comporter comme une gamine et faisait du boudin ce matin, alors elle a été punie comme une gamine. 

La blonde rougit à l'évocation de la dernière fessée qu'elle avait reçu avec le martinet, puis elle s'installa avec elles. En promenant ces yeux dans la pièce, Sansa le vit accroché au dessus d'un plan de travail. Comme sur le sien, il y avait une étiquette dessus et elle pouvait sans peine supposer quel nom était inscrit dessus. 

\- Figure-toi que cette grande fille n'a jamais eu de fessée, dit Yara à sa petite-amie

\- Ne te moque pas d'elle, j'étais pareil avant. Mais c'est quelque chose qui pourrait s'arranger. 

Recevoir la fessée de la main d'une personne qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer ? Mais, et si elles le racontaient à tout le monde ? Sa vie pourrait être réduite à néant, toutes ces camarades de classe l'apprendrait. Et sa famille aussi. 

\- Je … je ne préfère pas, répondit la louve prudemment

\- Pardon, s'excusa la blonde

Elles discutèrent ensuite de sujets plus légers, jusqu'à ce qu'avisant de l'heure tardive qu'il était, Sansa ne décide de rentrer chez elle. Néanmoins, Yara et elle avaient échangé leur numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir garder contact. 

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, la rousse se retrouva chez sa nouvelle amie. Elle avait reçu un sms en sortant de la fac de droit, et qui concernait Myrcella. En arrivant dans le salon joliment décoré, avec pour thème la mer, elle vit que la blonde était au coin les mains sur la tête. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? 

\- Myrcella a fini tout les bonbons que nous avions alors que je lui avais expressément demandée d'en garder. 

\- Est-ce qu'elle a déjà eu … 

\- Non, une fessée est plus humiliante et marquante en public. 

Sansa comprit alors pourquoi elle était là. 

\- Si vous êtes d'accord, rajouta Yara, je ne veux vous forcer à rien. 

Voir Myrcella être déculottée et recevoir la fessée ? Cela avait un côté tentant en effet, ce serait la première fois qu'elle en verrait une de ces propres yeux, mais .. n'était-ce pas s'immiscer dans leur intimité de couple ? 

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'elle est corrigée en public, mais nous ne le faisons qu'avec des gens de notre milieu. 

Oh et puis zut. Si elle avançait toujours à reculons, et bien elle n'avancerait jamais justement. 

\- D'accord, mais j'ai une condition. 

Elle sortit de son sac son propre martinet, qu'elle avait récupéré à son appartement avant de venir, et le lui tendit. La Greyjoy le prit entre ces mains. 

\- Vous avez même mis votre nom dessus, comme c'est mignon. D'abord Myrcella et ensuite ce sera votre tour Sansa. 

Myrcella s'approcha alors, les yeux baissés. 

\- Sansa, allez au coin le temps que je corrige cette vilaine chipie. 

Décontenancée par la demande, elle obéit néanmoins et alla se mettre le nez contre le mur et les mains sur la tête. Elle entendit Yara faire des remontrances à sa petite-amie avant de la faire basculer en travers de ces genoux et lui relever sa jupe. Puis rapidement, les premiers coups tombèrent sur les fesses encore blanches de la blonde, qui commença à se débattre. Elle entendait Yara lui dire d'arrêter si elle ne voulait pas alourdir sa peine. Et dire que dans quelques minutes ce serait à son tour. La louve était submergée par un mélange d'impatience, d'appréhension et de honte. 

\- Retourne au coin. 

Cette phrase la fit sortir de ses esprits. Sans attendre l'injonction de sa fesseuse, Sansa alla vers elle. Elle vit Myrcella nez contre le mur derrière Yara, les fesses bien rouges et striées par les lanières du martinet. Avait-elle pleuré ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne l'avait pas entendu, plongée dans ces pensées et ces émotions. 

Délicatement, la Greyjoy lui prit la main et l'allongea sur ces genoux. 

\- Vu que c'est votre première fessée, je vais vous laisser votre pantalon. Mais je préfère la donner directement sur les fesses, c'est plus percutant ainsi. 

Elle attrapa alors le martinet au nom de Sansa et leva son bras. L'appréhension de sa punie était totale, tandis que Myrcella était toujours au coin. Une douleur passa sur ces fesses, les lanières étaient tombées une première fois. Puis il y en eut une seconde, légèrement plus forte. Elle ne sentait qu'assez peu de choses à travers son jean, juste ces fesses qui chauffaient sous les cinglées. Elle frissonnait d'un plaisir non-feint, tandis que Yara continuait son œuvre. 

Puis, lorsqu'elle jugea la punition suffisante, la fesseuse aux cheveux de sang la releva et lui rendit son martinet. 

\- Verdict ? demanda-t-elle

\- Je … merci, Yara. 

\- C'était une réussite donc ? 

\- Oui, les sensations sont exquises. Et je suppose que déculottée ça doit-être encore pire. 

\- Vous voulez essayer ? 

\- Non merci, peut-être une autre fois. 

\- Restez pour dîner Sansa, il est presque dix neuf heures. 

Elle n'avait pas cours le lendemain alors … pourquoi pas après tout. Pendant que Yara préparait le repas, la rousse et la blonde, qui avait eu le droit de remettre sa jupe, s'étaient installées sur le canapé devant un épisode de  _ She-Ra et les princesses aux pouvoirs _ . C'était une série animée dont elle avait entendue parler par Margaery, la fille de sa promo qui avait failli la surprendre au sexshop de Yara deux semaines plus tôt. Pourquoi, sous prétexte que c'était de l'animation, ces séries qui pour certaines n'avaient rien à envier aux super productions américaines seraient réservées aux enfants ? Un mois plus tôt, Sansa avait presque pleuré devant la fin de  _ Code Geass _ , un autre excellent chef-d'œuvre qui gagnerait à être plus connue. 

Le générique de She-Ra était entraînant et les personnages, au premier rang desquels la mécanicienne Entrapta, étaient tellements attachants. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait la commencer lorsqu'elle aurait un petit peu moins de devoir à la fac. 

Lorsqu'à la fin de leur épisode elles allèrent manger, la seiche rouge leur rappela que si elles n'étaient pas sage elle pouvait encore les déculotter, surtout Myrcella qui dormait sur place.


End file.
